


Ancient Heart

by TheWatcherObserves



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance, Work-Life Balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWatcherObserves/pseuds/TheWatcherObserves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's tough when your wife is the hottest babe on campus. When work, family and marital stress collide, Spock reminds Uhura that he is a man - and a Vulcan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This has been revised a bit (by an older and *hopefully* better author). If you've read this before, the main thrust (no pun intended - this is a *Vulcan* being discussed...) remains the same: Spock and his mate let life get between them (not wise when married to a Vulcan male).
> 
> I hope I've learned something in this writing journey and I hope the "upgrades" turn out to be upgrades and not downgrades.
> 
> Let me know either way. 
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and Comments are cherished (much like Spock's wife and son).

 

Neither realized the impact the demands of Earth and New Vulcan would have on their relationship.

Spock became the science head of the New Vulcan surrogacy center, responsible for the break-through technology that each day improved the Vulcan race's chances of avoiding extinction. Each desperate couple seeking assistance at the Center garnered his personal attention and brilliance in the new art/science of Vulcan infertility treatment. That left only one person to take over the advanced xeno-linguistics classes at Starfleet.

Nyota Uhura's bonding and marriage to Spock expanded her knowledge and skill in languages 10 fold. With her post-bonding psionic mutation - and her awareness of the advantages of being the fleet's  _only_  human Class 5 telepath  _and_  empath - Uhura quickly became the Federation's number 1 expert on Romulan, Klingon and Vulcan communications. Starfleet acknowledged her strategic skills by assigning her as Chief of Protocol on the Enterprise, a diplomatic post seldom held by someone of her youth. The Academy made her its top instructor in these critical languages during Spock's detail to Starfleet Medical, and paid a bounty for candidates willing to conquer these tongues - desperate as it was to rebuild its decimated ranks.

Her classes always had waiting lists and her office hours always had a line. Much of this response could be attributed to Uhura's outstanding skills as a teacher. Some could be attributed to her only recent graduation from the Academy; she'd been a student here with many of them. More than a few came to see the woman bonded to a Vulcan -  _ **that**_ Vulcan - known as Earth's rescuer.

And the remaining majority - all male - came to see the  _finest_ ,  _sexiest_  professor ever to grace the halls of Starfleet Academy.

Spock's discomfort regarding his wife's new status as a sex symbol never diminished. Aware himself of how her walk could mesmerize, he frowned whenever he allowed himself to think of her as other boys did (he would not consider them men - otherwise, he'd have to put a serious Vulcan  _hurting_  on them); she belonged to  _ **him**_  as bond mate.

S'chn T'gai Nyota Uhura - his beautiful  _wife_  - was no help to him in this regard. She fully admitted her sheer delight in being the hottest - and youngest - wife and mother teaching at the Academy. She took every legitimate opportunity to shed her instructor's uniform and wear "civilian" clothes to work, always in good taste but always  _complementary_  to her post-Grayson physique. She affected a walk in her Starfleet regulation boots that scrambled Spock's well-ordered brain cells when she walked by; he moved to a windowless office in the medical wing to avoid losing time every time she crossed the Quad.

Thanks to her  _obvious_  attributes, she trailed a line of minions ready and willing to do whatever kept them in her presence. She never had to carry a PADD into or out of her class. Seldom was she alone as she crossed the campus to pick up Grayson from day care on those occasions when she used the service. A casual hint brought drinks and snacks to her office in abundance. Lunch had two categories: with Grayson (where virtually every female student joined in eating with and entertaining her adorable son) and without Grayson (where every male student needed extra help with their "tongues" and their "language").

Uhura, for her part, revelled in the "renovation" of Spock's reputation at the Academy. No one had ever doubted Spock's intellect and he remained both revered and respected for his efforts in saving Earth. But no one understood her attraction to him either (the betting pools had to extend the date she'd be wooed away from Spock for every year she stayed with him).

Until now.

Thanks to Uhura, Vulcan was  **IN**.

To his great dismay and (greater) displeasure, Spock became the poster boy for "Sexy Beast". Every female cadet considering a Starfleet career and a family now evaluated their suitors based on being as hot as Spock - and on their ability to produce children as cute as Grayson. Spock and Uhura made beautiful babies together.

Male cadets were desperate to find and steal the mojo that sealed a woman like Uhura to Spock without a single risk of hanky panky outside of the marriage. Uhura gently, but firmly, dealt with all escalating crushes in the same way: empathically broadcasting only a portion of her love and heat for Spock she explained that, having gone Vulcan, she was hooked.

Spock never understood her explanations; nothing in his Vulcan upbringing made sense of her inexplicable joy at being 22, a wife and mother and the hottest babe on campus (possibly his father might have overlooked those discussions; Amanda Grayson had her own ways of unhinging his father). So it was that Spock found himself the owner of a tamped but smoldering jealousy that refused to diminish. She  _belonged_  to  ** _him_**.

Spock's attempts to address his growing concern were thwarted daily by their schedules. He left for work early in the morning; her first class started at 11. He had late afternoon's and evening's free. She had office hours and class preparation. Accustomed as he was to her cooking, he found himself taking over more kitchen duties for himself and his son. Both brought stacks of PADDs home for after-hours work.

By mutual agreement they shared individual time with Grayson; Spock sought an equitable split in their parental duties. He also sought to create the parental bond he'd missed through his involuntary absence during her pregnancy. So the young Vulcan father spent admirable amounts of quality time with his son, garnering many looks from females that he did not fully understand but knew he shouldn't return - his quick-tempered and lethal mate would hurt him in new and inventive ways if he did.

He understood, at least at a basic level, women's attraction to Grayson - smart, adorable and engaging as he was. Spock himself smiled slightly whenever he looked at his son, noting the amalgam of everyone he'd loved in the child's facial features and habits. He did not, however, completely understand the flirtatious women's interest in himself. On the only evening where he considered discussing it with his spouse, her visceral response to his mental image of that day's encounter (starting with a dangerous narrowing of her dark chocolate hued eyes) was enough to cause him to shield it from her lest he be accused, tried and convicted for a "crime" he did  **not**  commit.

Added to his confusion and frustration at the present state of their relationship, his half-Vulcan all-male blood boiled at the attention shown her by the  _male_  cadets. In full public view. On a daily -  _and nightly_  - basis. Two days ago, passing a cafe they'd frequented during her days as his teaching assistant, he saw them eating;  **his**  wife,  **his**  son and  **15**  male students from her classes. She held court with the young men, never crossing any line but driving them to impure thoughts so intense Spock picked them up telepathically. Unaware of his proximity, Nyota felt Spock's mental signature before she realized he was watching.

_Come in and eat! There's plenty._

_I would say there are too many._

He felt her hurt and mental withdrawal at the unspoken accusation in his thoughts and left. She hadn't done anything improper. He still wanted to rip the heads off the cadets and shi- ... ; leave it at he wanted to rip their heads off.

This episode drove Spock to a cold shower and a lengthy contemplation. His biggest "bone" of contention was their love life; they had none. Different schedules, tons of work and an empathic baby who  _insisted_  on sleeping  _between_  them to nurse his mother at his leisure transformed Spock into a walking hormone factory - uncomfortably engorged all day and irritable.

Pon Farr was easier than this...

His focus during the day required frequent meditation while the drought continued. To make it worse, Nyota took perverse pleasure in sending him memories that stimulated him unmercifully without release. She called herself trying to help; that kind of help he didn't need. Their unique bond made any form of relief without her physical presence impossible - not that he hadn't tried.

Something had to change.

* * *

Spock, ever resourceful, began to change their lives subtly.

First, he convinced Uhura to move their quarters from the guest suite in the Vulcan embassy to the family suites.

Sarek's floor held more than enough space for them - Spock spent considerable time here himself as a child - and Grayson would move to Spock's childhood suite  _down the hall_  from the master bedroom. To allay his mate's concerns about being so far away (as if two Class 5 empathic telepaths with a mother-son bond could  _ever_  be "too far away" in the Alpha quadrant), he pressed his old nanny, Su'rai, into service - pleading with her to help him get his marriage back on track. Su'rai had seen Spock through many childhood challenges and adventures.

When Sarek's family returned to Vulcan she took on embassy protocol duties and remained on Earth. The wise Vulcan elder had been invaluable during the worst of the "Va'Pak" crisis but Spock had a crisis of his own building. He used one of his two "I saved the World" cards and got Surai reassigned to his household staff; her belongings would be moved back to the nanny's quarters adjacent to Grayson's suite immediately.

Next, Spock courted his wife.

Her office exploded with flowers and plants that she loved: African daisies, orchids and her signature scent plant - jasmine. He changed his work schedule to meet her at day care when she ate lunch with Grayson. He made time to escort her across campus unexpectedly, much to the frustration of her ( **male** ) cadet escort service. He sent her telepathic images of their time together at the Academy and her effect on his life here.

Wherever she ate, he made it a point to show up, joining whatever table and whatever group she was with. With female students, he never spoke; he just sat, watching her with smoldering eyes and barely concealed desire. Her female students couldn't wait for office hours to ask her - privately, of course - how she withstood that kind of heat. If he was that way in public...?

On the other hand, in public places male students got Alpha male aggression from him. He would intentionally jostle and move any cadet sitting too close to her or to Grayson. Only Spock ordered for her, sending the cadets to fetch their orders - probably a violation of Academy rules but who was going to challenge Earth's Vulcan superman? When they left - and he made sure his family  _always_  left before the "wolf pack" - he directed the pack to remain seated, to show her respect. Spock had learned a lot from Jim Kirk about RULES and rules.

His plan had its desired effect. The heir apparent to the S'chn T'gai clan regained top billing in his wife's head 24x7. He became her magnificent obsession. She could not clear her mind of him (and stopped trying).

He sent  _her_  graphic images of what he would do to her the next time they were alone together, making sure they arrived at inconvenient times. So strong were his fantasies that she often thought - incorrectly - that he was physically closer to her than he really was. Her students noticed small distractions during her lectures and wondered if their professor were okay.

Unfulfilled passion, despite its known side effects, has many beneficial effects and psionic power was one of them. All that desire had to have  _some_  outlet...

It took two weeks to transition Grayson into his own room and bed. Spock thanked the heavens for Su'rai - within days she had a warm telepathic link with the child, soothing him when he called for his parents (which, interestingly, only happened at night) until comfort in Su'rai's presence became the norm.

Thus the day after their son's second night in his own room in his own bed, Spock executed the last step in his seduction plan: he took his wife out on a date, their first since their wedding.

Spock seldom got credit for the cunning manipulator he could be.

Months had passed since they last spent time alone. But he knew she would feel guilty if some portion of the evening were not spent with Grayson. So he made reservations for the three of them at San Francisco's finest rooftop restaurant.

The whole restaurant. The Vulcan ambassador's son and his family were its only patrons that evening.

A beautiful San Francisco night made for a memorable evening. They talked, something they'd had little time to do at the pace they were living. Spock made arrangements to have a telescope installed for the evening to show her the stars and tell her stories of the lives he experienced there. Both entertained their son who obliged them by eating heartily and falling asleep in his father's arms well before their evening was done.

He gave her a present made with his own hands - a necklace of hand-woven 24k gold with a butterfly clasp. On the chain hung a clear, crystal vessel. Inside the vessel Spock had placed a lock of his own hair, supplied by his maternal grandmother from his baby book in Seattle, and a lock of Grayson's from the shock curl over his eyes. Uhura could distinguish them by color; curling her hand around the vessel brought them instantly to her mind in full 3d.

She wept happy tears for his thoughtfulness.

* * *

Returning to the embassy, they dropped off their snoring baby with Su'rai and continued their evening, moving past the protesters that seemed always nearby since the Vulcan cataclysm. What Nyota first misperceived as aimless walking became purposeful when they passed the building housing his quarters during her time as his student. Its significance was not lost on her; they bonded here in a single wonderful encounter. Moving from sight of passersby, Spock kissed her until her knees jellied and clutched her to his chest. Forcing himself to maintain exquisite control, he telepathically replayed the night of their bonding for her from his perfect Vulcan memory. He spoke, adding another sense to the experience.

"All that I have, the goodness in my life, started here when you chose to love me."

And he scorched her lips with a kiss again - the decision to make haste back to the embassy was mutual.

Enraptured in anticipation as they were, neither noticed the moving mass by the embassy's private entrance. Drunk, stinking, the mass blocked their path to the gate. The private entrance had no street guards, only surveillance. Security reasoned, in this way, that knowledge of its existence would remain private, just another door on any street. Security's reasoning was flawed. The mass' fetid breath assaulted them as it growled out the threatening question -

"Why should you pass me? Why should you live and be happy?"

Spock reflexively moved to protect what was his. Pushing Uhura behind him, he sought to calm the drunk while advancing slowly towards the gate; he could key her in and deal with this afterward.

"We seek no trouble with you tonight. Peace and long life." the alert husband announced in carefully measured tones.

"Long life!? My mate is  **DEAD**  while you flaunt your marriage to that  **HUMAN _WHORE_**!"

The word "Whore" ignited Spock's rage.

Before Uhura stood a Vulcan male named S'chn T'gai Spohkh. If she'd ever forgotten what that meant, she now had a front seat in Spock's refresher course. A head shorter and 20% lighter, Spock should have struggled with his assailant - 

Spock did not.

She heard him on all channels. This wasn't just  _anger_ , it was  _kal'if'fee;_  Spock fought for the future of the clan - to prove his worth to have her, to protect her and to provide for her.

"You insult my mate!? Reflect upon you last day!"

And with that Spock dropped an ass whoopin' on their assailant. Vulcan style.

Her mate's heat overwhelmed her, amping her arousal to be claimed by the obvious winner. It took effort to go to him and beg him to show mercy to the distressed, despondent drunk now unconscious on the sidewalk. Shrouded in the fog of combat her plea eventually reached him, his hands releasing his assailant to the gutter. He'd won the right to mate with her, as it was in the beginning on Vulcan.

Swiftly, he closed the distance between them, picking her up bridal style. No one would harm her while he lived. Keying the gate, he moved with animal grace to the private elevators. Preliminaries began there, continued down the hallway to their suite and transitioned from there. Throughout their lovemaking, Spock's mind channeled his ancient Vulcan heart.

 _Tu t'nash-veh. Tu t'maat S'chn T'gai._   _I, S'chn T'gai Spohkh, will protect you. I will spend my life giving you all that you need._

Spock notified their respective employers of their absences the next day.

And the day after...

And the day after that, too...

* * *

Uhura did not return to work until the passion marks were no longer visible when she was clothed. Spock awaited the transition of his scratches from angry welts to small scab lines.

Returning to teaching, she sensed the class' mood and curiosity at her absence before she entered. She'd never missed one class much less more than one; more than a few wondered if she'd explain her absence. Placing an inscrutable smile on her face, she entered her classroom with no intensions of recapping her days off. Her smile and relaxed manner prompted even more speculation. It was an interesting experience.

 _Let them guess_ , she decided.

Chuckling to herself at the end of class, she made a mental note to cover today's lesson again; the class seemed distracted.

 _As am I..._  came her protector's voice.

 _Behave! I'll take care of you this evening..._  she chided him playfully.

Canceling her office hours for the first time since her tenured appointment, Professor S'chn T'gai Nyota Uhura, mate and wife of S'chn T'gai Spohkh and mother to S'chn T'gai Grayson Tiberius, left her office for home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work exists in my single universe of Spock/Uhura stories. Check out my canon stories for background on that *other* ff site - hint, hint...) - although their not needed to understand this one. My universe forks after the canon story "Adaptation" into a Spock/Uhura 'verse and a Kirk/Uhura 'verse.
> 
> For more on Uhura's empathic and telepathic skils, check out my story "Chocolate and the Art of Zen Negotiations". Spock's given her a number of "gifts".
> 
> Choose your fav pairing and read on.


End file.
